walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie (Video Game)
Rajeev, most commonly known as Reggie, is an original character who appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Reggie's life before or as the outbreak began. He tells the group that he immigrated to America before the outbreak. He also speaks of how he got his nickname before the outbreak; a coffee shop barista misheard his name as Reggie as he was ordering a drink. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Reggie is the first person who the cabin survivors meet when they are taken out to the yard by Troy. The group notices his missing arm and they express their guilt for what happened to him. He then explains that he lost his arm because a walker bit him while working on the wall and his arm was quickly taken off by one of the survivors at Carver's camp. Sarah mentions to Clementine that he helped them to previously escape from Carver's camp, but Reggie himself couldn't leave because he fell and the group left him behind. Kenny will later distract Reggie by talking to him, allowing Clementine to be able to look around the yard. If Clementine touches things, Reggie will kindly ask Clementine to stop. The next day, Clementine and Sarah meet him at the greenhouse on the roof to pick berries. Reggie tells them how to do it, and Clementine has the option to either help Sarah or do her own work. When Carver comes, he blames Reggie for the lack of progress and tells the girls to wait outside. Moments later, the two come out and Reggie pleads for forgiveness as he is backed up across the roof. Carver simply glares at him and proceeds to push him off the roof to his death. Death Killed By *William Carver *Sarah (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Reggie is pushed off the roof by William Carver after Clementine or Sarah fails to complete their tasks. This murder is witnessed by Clementine and Sarah. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reggie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Clementine Clementine is initially cautious about Reggie, with the option of asking Sarah whether she trusts him. But as the two get to know one another, they build a friendship. Clementine appears saddened by the sudden death of Reggie by Carver. Mike While Reggie and Mike didn't interact much on screen, Reggie informs the group that Mike saved his life by severing his arm after it was bitten by a walker. Because of this, Reggie feels gratitude to Mike, and excuses Mike's testy attitude when he is tired. Mike appears to be saddened by Reggie's death. Pete Reggie and Pete have known each other during their time in Howe's and were on good and friendly terms. Their relationship had been improved when Reggie helped Pete and the cabin survivors escape Carver's camp. When the group is recaptured and sent back to Howe's, they are greeted by Reggie. Reggie, who hadn't been told of Pete's fate yet, asked where he was. After seeing the group's sorrowful faces, he construed Pete had died, and became saddened. Nick Nick is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. When Nick attempts to take fault for Reggie losing his arm, he quickly reassures him it isn't his fault. Luke Luke is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Carlos Carlos is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Sarah Reggie is friendly towards Sarah, as they previously tried to escape Carver's camp together. When Carlos is forced to discipline Sarah, Reggie is shocked and expresses his sympathy for her to Clementine while in the greenhouse. However, he also selfishly wants her to pull herself together, lest she get him in trouble. If Sarah isn't helped with her chores, Reggie freaks out at her for doing them wrong as Carver enters the greenhouse. After Carver tells the girls to leave, Reggie thanks them for their help in a sad manner. Rebecca Rebecca is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Rebecca appears apologetic to Reggie as soon as she notices his arm is missing, and Reggie responds to her apology by saying it was his choice to help them escape. Alvin Although the two are not seen interacting, Alvin is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Troy Reggie is fearful of Troy, given his position as one of Carver's most trusted guards. He tries to get on Troy's good side so he can tell Carver how much of an improvement he's made, and get let out of the yard. Jane Reggie is scared of Jane. The two are not seen interacting, but Reggie relates the story of how she got into the camp with a tone of slight fear. He doesn't really understand what it was she was doing covered in guts, but it gives him a degree of respect and wariness of her. William Carver Reggie, like all inhabitants of the yard, is extremely fearful of Carver. However, after Bill decided not to kill him after he tried to escape with the cabin group, Reggie gained some respect and admiration for him and his goal of building a safe and self-sufficient community, despite the work mostly being performed by veritable slave labor. He expresses to the group that he thinks he's very close to being forgiven by Carver and let back into the main camp, and therefore doesn't want them to make any trouble. Later, when he is working with Clementine and Sarah in the greenhouse, Reggie exhibits his true fear of Carver when he comes in to check on their progress. When Bill questions why all of the work wasn't done, Reggie is scared beyond his ability to think clearly and starts stuttering excuses. He eventually comes to terms with the fact that he won't he able to wriggle his way out of taking responsibility for the girls' actions, and prepares to defend himself to Carver. However, he is caught unawares when Bill pushes him out of the greenhouse, and desperately pleads with him before being unceremoniously dumped off the edge of the building by the ruthless leader. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Reggie is one of the two characters to already be an amputee in his initial appearance, the other being Burton. *Reggie is the only known character to survive a bite by amputation in the Video Game. *Reggie's real name is Rajeev. When he was at a coffee shop, they got his name wrong and kept shouting "Reggie" without him knowing it was his coffee. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Amputated Victims Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist